ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Gladiator
| image = Image:Character_StarGladiator.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Star Gladiator concept art for RO. | job tier = 2nd Class (RO) | job base = Taekwon | str = +12 | agi = +12 | vit = none | int = none | dex = +6 | luk = none | str2 = none | int2 = none | agi2 = none | vit2 = none | wis = none }} s are celestial warriors with command over the sun, the moon, and the stars. Their advanced spirituality allows them to tap into the power of the heavens. On iRO, this class was localized to Taekwon Master. Background As the people of the former Payon were followers of what was called the Constellations, it can be inferred that the job of Star Gladiator existed in some form back then. Job Change Quest See Star Gladiator Job Change Notable s *Lord Irine Races Only Normans can become s as they are the only race known to worship the Constellations. Armor s can only equip gear designated as: *Magician Classes (headgears only) *All Classes except Novice Weapons s can either fight unarmed or use Books. Abilities is an unusual class in that the majority of their skills are bound to the celestial bodies of the Sun, Moon and Stars, and are very restricted in their use. These skills have three different restrictions in which they can be used, and are as follows: *Certain skills can only be used on a day of their respective celestial body *Some skills can only be used on maps that are designated as a place of a celestial body *Other skills can only be used against enemies that are aligned as an enemy of a celestial body The first restriction is unlike the latter two in that a cannot change what day is representative of a celestial body; these days are already set. The setting for these celestial days is told in the mantra as follows: The Sun shines brightest on even days. The Moon shines brightest on odd days. And the Stars shine without fail on every 5th day. The second and third restriction can be set personally for each individual via their respective skills: Feeling of the Sun, Moon and Stars and Hatred of the Sun, Moon, and Stars. However, there are also skills that are also bound by more than one restriction.iRO Wiki 2013 Mar. Miracle of the Sun, Moon and Stars When Star Gladiators perform certain actions, there is a low chance to trigger a Miracle of the Sun, Moon and Stars. When a Miracle occurs, the screen will dim as if it were night time or as if the player is under a Soul Link. For one hour, or until the player changes maps, all Warmth and Comfort skills become usable, regardless of the map's markings or the current date. In addition, all monsters are recognized as an enemy of the Stars.kRO August 30th, 2005 Regular Maintenance Notice Angel of the Sun, Moon and Stars When Star Gladiators perform certain actions, there is a very low chance to trigger the Angel of the Sun, Moon and Stars. When the Angel descends, the Star Gladiator's map and monster markings from their Feeling and Hatred skills will be completely reset. Advanced Jobs s can go on to become Star Emperors. Gallery Character_StarGladiator2.jpg|Alternative Star Gladiator designs for RO. RO_StarGladiator(SD).png|jRO art of Star Gladiator. References Category:Battle Job